


That Shower Scene

by ibg



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, F/F, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibg/pseuds/ibg
Summary: Just the shower scene extended. Explicit.





	That Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

> 1st fanfiction - I'm no writer  
> English is not my first language  
> I'm aware there are mistakes but it's very readable  
> I wanted to read this 1st time story but couldn't find what I wanted so I tried to write it. It's very short, sorry, better than nothing no? Let me know.

Her heart was about to pop out of her chest. Juls knew by coming here what might happen, but now that it was happening it was way more unnerving than exchanging kisses. Juliana had never been with anyone before, and everything about this first love was really intense and happening very fast. Only a few days ago they first kissed in the pool. Juliana had felt warmth, nervousness and longing like never before when she realized that Valentina was about to kiss her. She followed her lead and it was sweet and loving, and it turned her world upside down.

 

She wanted it to be Val. She couldn’t stop thinking about Valentina. She couldn’t stop thinking about kissing Valentina. And honestly she had less than virgin thoughts running through her head all the time, all about Valentina. She really wanted it to be Val, but herself, she didn’t feel like she knew what she was doing.

 

Val delicately pushed off her blouse and she did the same. Breathing was difficult. Valentina was complimenting her and she didn’t know if she should say anything, but was unable to. She just smiled and thought about Val’s hair, Val’s naked arms, Val’s lips, she looked down until Valentina spoke again

 

_Estas bien?_

 

Of course! Everything was more than ok, anticipation was grasping at her heart and sending heat throughout her body like she had never imagined possible, not even in the car where things had gone a bit out of control. It was only their second kiss, but pent up passion pushed them one against the other with force. They had been interrupted then, but tonight was theirs. The longer they stayed like that, so close they breathed the same air, the harder it became for her to stay calm.

 

_Soy nerviosa._

 

What an understatement… Val was asking her if she wanted to stop. No! No no, she didn’t. She said it out loud and forced herself to add that she thought this was the perfect time to realize how they felt. They both smiled and put their foreheads together as they always did. Juls thought that this was it, that Valentina was going to kiss her, but instead she separated from her and took her hand. She said she had an idea and took them both to the in-suite shower. Rapidly there was steam in the room and Valentina was helping her take off her shirt. They quickly got out of their clothes, except for their underwear. Valentina, sensing Juls’ initial shyness, just pulled them both under the water.

 

They let the water flow unto their hair, their bodies, in their faces. It helped Juliana calm down, although her heart still felt constricted. Valentina was tending to her hair, her fingers sliding all so softly on her cheeks, on her lips. She raised her own hands and touched Val’s face. Their foreheads now leaning again on one another, Val started to push her back gently, still caressing. Juliana felt her back make contact with the wall of the shower, and her heart accelerated. She caressed Val’s hair, face and finally arms and shoulders as their lips connected.

 

This was everything she wanted. She thought that Valentina felt the same, she always took the first step, she always led. Juls pulled Val’s body into hers and deepened the kiss. She heard a small moan coming from the other girl and at that she could feel a need of a very sexual nature starting between her legs.

 

She chased unwanted thoughts from her mind, what if Val realizes she prefers boys? What if she doesn’t like it? She held on to the truths that had been spoken between them, and to Val’s actions, certainly showing that she wanted this. Juls wanted to be good at it, for Valentina.

The kiss was becoming heated, their breath ragged. Val anchored them to the wall with a hand and was caressing her side with the other. Juls put her hands on Val’s hips and pulled strongly. Val reacted with another small sound and moved back enough to slide both her hands behind Juls, asking silent permission to take off the bra. Juls’ moment of panic when Val moved away from her turned into a strange mixture of fear and awe, of shyness and lust. She nodded her head and soon found herself topless before her love.

 

Val looked at her hungrily. She wasn’t naive enough not to notice it. It made her feel good, still a bit shy, but good, wanted. Val put her hand up over her sternum, over the heart, and moved in for another kiss.

 

_Te quiero._

 

Juliana felt like she was melting under the look in Valentina’s eye, under the steaming water, under the caresses that were becoming a little insistent on her side and in the middle of her chest. She wanted Val to touch her breasts, she was afraid of how she’d react when Val actually did touch her breasts. She wanted to see her naked. So she moved directly to Val’s bra and untied it without much ceremony. She let it fall down toward the other discarded clothing while sliding her hand across Val’s now naked back. She was surprised when Val automatically pulled her into a strong embrace. Skin on skin was another new sensation and they both found each other’s lips and kissed again. It felt good, it felt right, it was everything she ever dreamed it could be but dared not hope could be for her. Val slid her chest on Juls’ and slipped her tongue inside her mouth. Juls let her nails slightly rake at Val’s back, and both of them moaned into the kiss.

 

It was becoming harder to stand up. Val caressed her and stopped at her chest, her fingers hovering close to a breast. She pulled from the kiss and rested her forehead on Juliana’s, breathing hard, her fingers trembling slightly, silently asking for permission to continue.

 

_Hey Val, tranquila, lo quiero, te quiero._

 

Juls tried for her best smile despite her insecurities. A tear fell down Val’s cheek, lost in the water still descending on them. Juls let her hands slide down to Val’s lower back, her fingers resting on the fabric of her underwear, when Val slowly took a breast inside her hand. Tentatively she started to caress it, knead it, and brush her thumb against the nipple. Juls threw back her head against the wall behind her and her hands squeezed Valentina a little harder. She had never felt anything like this. Valentina obviously enjoyed her reactions for she put her other hand on the other breast, touching them both with more force. She swallowed Juls’ moans in a searing kiss, their tongues battling against one another. Juls started to tug on the material under her fingers.

 

Valentina squeezed Juliana between the wall and herself and pushed her thigh up in between Juls’.

 

_Val!_

 

A rhythmic motion was quickly instated and the girls’ moans and pleas were tempered only by the sound of the water. Valentina took a deep breath and stopped all motion. Juliana looked at her incredulously.

 

_Todo bien?_

 

_We’ve got to get out of here Juls. I can’t stand up much longer._

 

Juls laughed, reassured, and they shut the water down. Valentina took off her panties and threw them to the floor of the shower. She brushed her body against Juls’ and waited for her to do the same.

 

_Eres muy guapa._

 

_Val…_

 

_Is that all you can say?_

 

Valentina said mischievously, placing Juls’ hair behind her ears.

 

_I really want you Valentina._

 

Valentina became immediately serious. Juls didn’t know where the words came from tonight, but felt proud to say them. They were the whole truth of what she was feeling right now. Val got out of the shower and quickly brought two towels and started to dry Juliana as much as she could. They both dried their hair in haste, threw the towels down, and fell back into each other’s arms. They kissed tenderly, caressing each other’s backs, sides, and arms, only slightly relieved from the fever of the shower, a relief that was fast escaping them.

 

Val took Juls’ hand and they both went to the bed, slipped under the covers and looked each other in the eye, side by side.

 

_How do you feel?_

 

_I don’t wanna talk Valentina._

 

_Ok._

 

Valentina giggled and moved her head to place her forehead on Juls’. Their lips met in the middle as if no space was allowed between them. Val softy pushed Juliana on her back and moved her body over her sexily sliding her breasts on Juls’ chest and belly. Juliana almost growled. She grabbed Valentina by the shoulders and pulled her back up to kiss her again. Their legs were quickly intertwined, regaining the rhythm and the fire they had started in the shower.But this time Val caressed Juliana from her cheek to her belly, looking at her attentively. She held herself solidly over Juls, pushed herself up, and slid her hand between Juls thighs. Juliana hissed and then stopped breathing. She thought anyone could have heard her heart beat. This was really happening.

 

Val cupped her sex and lowered herself to kiss Juls’ neck, trailing her tongue up to her ear. Then she slid her finger in soft lava.

 

_Oh God Val!_

 

_Shhh we can’t make too much noise!_

 

Valentina giggled again and started to slide her finger up and down Juls’s sex, taking her time, brushing the pad over Juls’ clitoris at each pass. Juliana realized she had no clue. It was so much better than she had expected, so much more intense. Her little experiments with her own body when she managed to be alone, had not prepared her for this. Her whole body quivered, a pressure in her chest threatened to make her cry, her hips had started moving by themselves to chase Valentina’s sweet touch. Valentina moved down to take a hardened nipple between her lips and lick it. Juliana’s body bucked and she pushed her breasts toward Valentina, her hips picking up speed. Valentina moaned and brought her fingers to Juls’ vagina, entering just a little bit with two of them then retreating. Juliana refrained from screaming but pushed her hips up with intent. Valentina was watching her. She seemed to be enjoying this. The thought made her head spin.

 

_Are you sure?_

 

_Val!!!_

 

Val kissed her tenderly and moved her fingers once, twice, then slid them all the way inside passed a small resistance. Juls’ body froze and she clenched her teeth but made no sound. Valentina waited until she relaxed to start moving again, deep inside her. The pain had been sharp, but it was being replaced with another kind of pleasure. And just the thought of having a part of Val inside of her made her lightheaded.

 

_Does it hurt?_

 

_No._

 

Val smiled and started moving almost out of Juls then deep inside in a motion like waves in the ocean. Juls grabbed the bedding, her knuckles white, her mouth fell open. Her body covered in sweat. Val accelerated slightly and made sure that she touched Juls’ clit each time she moved in.

 

_God, Juls!_

 

_Val por favor!_

 

It was so good, it felt neverending, growing, and growing the tide inside her. Fireworks. If Val had never felt fireworks well she certainly did. Her body tensed, Val moved faster and with more pressure on her clit.

 

_Oh God ahhhh yes Val! Don’t stop, don’t ohh_

 

She took a deep breath and suddenly the world collapsed as the orgasm crashed into her. She lost control of herself, her body shaking, strangled sounds coming out of her mouth though she tried to be silent, hands trying to hold on to Valentina, scratching her involuntarily. Waves of almost unbearable pleasure made her see dots behind her eyelids. She squeezed her thighs to stop the friction. And then the world came back. Slowly she tried to regain control of her breathing as she pulled Val down upon her, and held her tight, the weight a welcomed anchor. She felt elated, emotional, raw. She just held on to Val as Val kissed her shoulder softly and delicately removed her fingers.

 

They didn’t talk. A little time passed and Juls felt the lust come back though they weren’t doing anything. She was certainly not done, she had to touch Valentina. It felt vital. She pushed Valentina aside and spoke:

 

_Lie down._

 

_Juls you don’t have to…_

 

_What? You have no idea how much I need to touch you!_

 

Valentina giggled nervously, but laid down on her back as asked. Juliana was fast on her knees looking down on her goddess, finding it hard to believe that a woman so beautiful and kind wanted to be with her. A woman from another world and another life, but she really chose to be with her. She placed herself, on her knees, between Val’s legs. Conscious that she was staring, she laughed at herself.

 

_I’m sorry, I just can’t believe this is real._

 

_I know._

 

Juliana started to caress Valentina’s body. Val closed her eyes and groaned.

 

_I feel so high._

 

Juls went down to kiss and lick one of Valentina’s breasts. She then started to kneed the other with her hand while her other hand laced itself in Val’s hair, pulling slightly. Valentina was immediately beyond herself, holding tight to Juls’ head. Juls let go of the hair and slid her hand down between them, reaching for Valentina’s center, unable to wait. Valentina’s nervousness seemed to have evaporated as she pushed herself up toward her hand. Juls continued to worship her breasts and Valentina moaned loudly when Juliana’s fingers parted her lips and quested to pleasure her.

 

Juls gasped against Valentina’s breast as her fingers started to caress her sex. It was so hot, wet and soft, and Val’s breathing was erratic and her body was twisting, and it was so overwhelming. But she wanted more. She pushed two fingers slightly inside Val’s vagina but pulled them out when Val’s body jumped in reaction.

 

_No! You won’t hurt me, please Juls._

 

So Juliana pushed in all the way, and on the way back added a third finger. Her fingers deep inside Valentina, Juls felt awed to have that privilege. She moved her body to place her head between Val’s legs. She had thought about this, but didn’t know if she’d be at ease enough to actually do it. She was.

 

_Juls, you don’t have…_

 

Juliana pushed her tongue into Val’s sex, who despite her half-hearted protestations, parted her thighs as far as they would go.

 

_Ahhhhh! God!_

 

Juls felt her fingers being squeezed and suddenly Val’s hands were on her head, in her hair, pulling to where she needed contact. Juliana found and sucked the clitoris in between her lips and flicked her tongue on it, all the while maintaining the motion with her hand. With her other hand she tried to keep Valentina’s body still.

 

It didn’t take a long time; Val was as ready as she had ever been, more. She came violently against Juls’s tongue, the walls of her vagina spasming on Juls’ fingers. Juliana rode the waves with her, humbled and exalted. Val bit into her own hand to keep from screaming out, but moans escaped continuously. The moment was magical. Juls felt like crying. Valentina squeezed her thighs together and Juls pulled back her head and moved up Val’s body, not knowing exactly what to do. Valentina grabbed her and smashed her lips against Juls’. They kissed passionately until Val’s whole body just collapsed on the bed. Juls slowly removed her fingers and placed her body beside Val, her head on her shoulder. Val had her arm across her eyes, still breathing a bit erratically and deep.

 

_Juls…_

 

_I’m right here._

 

_Juls it’s never been like this, I can’t believe, I…_

 

_Te quiero, come down._

 

_You sure you’ve never done this before?_

 

Juls laughed followed by Valentina and they hugged each other, sweaty bodies and all. They stayed like this holding on to each other until Val fell asleep. Juls watched her sleep for a few minutes and pulled the covers over their bodies.

 

_Te amo…_

 

She closed her eyes and smiled and joined her love in Morpheus’ realm. The next day would find her feeling weird and shy again, but for now she was content. And she knew she was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to use it as a draft to do better, you're free to do so. :) Just tell me.  
> Now someone should write when they finally get back together, some time after the interview... they haven't even kissed since Lupe caught them... :P


End file.
